One goal of a Papanicolaou smear analysis system is to emulate the well established human review process which follows standards suggested by The Bethesda System. A trained cytologist views a slide at low magnification to identify areas of interest, then switches to higher magnification where it is possible to distinguish normal cells from potentially abnormal ones according to changes in their structure and context. In much the same way as a human reviews Papanicolaou smears, it would be desirable for an automated cytology analysis system to view slides at low magnification to detect possible areas of interest, and at high magnification to locate possible abnormal cells. As a cytologist compares size, shape, texture, context and density of cells against established criteria, so it would be desirable to analyze cells according to pattern recognition criteria established during a training period.